Poor Percy
by SamSandwich
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about Percy being... well, Percy, and Annabeth dealing with his shenanigans Read and Review please!


"Damn you, you stupid nail. Do you know who I am? I'm Percy Jackson! I could turn you into a pile of dust, you worthless tool!" Percy exclaimed at the silver nail that was just stuck into the skin of his thumb. He was stuck putting the cabinets back together after his latest attempt at making Annabeth dinner. Let's just say his mom and Paul didn't feel like paying for the carpenter to come and repair the damage. How Percy managed to knock the cabinet door off was beyond him and his parents, though.

Percy gingerly put the tip of his thumb in his mouth, then removed it to inspect. A small dot of red blood gathered in the center of his thumb pad. Percy shook his head. Now I have to go get a bandaid? Stupid nails, what a waste of time, Percy thought to himself while heading up the steps of the apartment and to his bathroom. Just as he was about to barge open the closed door, he listened closely and heard the sound of running water. Great, Annabeth was still showering.

Percy banged on the door. "Annabeth, come on! I need a bandaid!" Percy whined, leaning his head on the door. He heard Annabeth's huff of annoyance. "Doesn't your mom have some under her sink? I'm not done yet!" she yelled back at me. Percy rolled his eyes.

"But Annabeth, it's an emergency!" he exaggerated. "And anyways, you've been in there for like 15 minutes!"

"Exactly! Not all people shower in ten minutes Percy!" Annabeth shouted through the door. "But fine, if it's an emergency then come in."

Percy entered the steamy bathroom and headed for the sink. He opened up the cabinet doors and searched for the little blue box of bandaids. His eyes scanned the shelves twice before landing on the right box. "Aha," he murmured, removing a bandaid.

"Let me see," he heard from behind him. Percy whipped his head around, accidentally knocking it on one of the shelves in the cabinet. "Ow," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He soon forgot all about the pain on his skull though. Annabeth had her head poking out of the shower, her hands clutching the curtain tightly around her chest. Her grey eyes were wide and her hair was dark with water.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly, his eyes strained on her exposed and wet collar bone. "Let me see your so called 'emergency'," she clarified. Percy held out his thumb to her, the miniscule drop of blood almost dry. Annabeth rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face.

"Poor Percy. Do you want me to make it feel better?" Annabeth asked with big puppy eyes. Percy pouted his bottom lip and nodded at her. She reached out with one hand and grabbed Percy's, yanking him closer. She then took his thumb and put it in her mouth, running her tongue over the small cut, removing any traces of blood. She kept her eyes on his the whole time. Percy was staring at her with big eyes and shallow breath. Annabeth then preceded to pull him close and press her mouth to his. She wrapped her arm around his neck, getting his shirt wet in the process and he placed one hand on the nape of her neck, holding her tightly to his mouth. Her tongue slowly traced Percy's lower lip before she untangled herself from him, leaving him open mouthed and flustered.

Annabeth smirked at him. "Feel better?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah." Percy replied in a daze.

Annabeth disappeared back into the shower and Percy bumped and fumbled his way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He had a silly smile on his face and he didn't even bother putting the bandaid on his finger. He picked back up the hammer he was previously using and got a new nail from the box after deciding that using the old one would be bad luck. He placed the nail in place and eyed it while preparing the hammer. Carefully, Percy brought the hammer down on the nail. Unfortunately, Percy's mind was elsewhere, most likely upstairs in the shower with Annabeth, and the hammer came down onto the nail at an angle, causing the nail to slip out of its place and into Percy's thumb. Again.

"Damn it!"


End file.
